Sasuke's Nightmare
by Katrara
Summary: it started out as a nightmare when he was little. than it turned into the craziest adventure of a liftime.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, The Dream

It was early in the morning and Sasuke had just woken up. He'd had a nasty nightmare that night, but somthing about it seemed so wrong. In his dream he was out in a dark forest and then there was a strange figure standing in the distance. The next second the creature was infront of him pinning him to a tree, the creature showed fangs and after that an alarm. The alarm of coarse was his alarm clock going off, and when it did Sasuke woke up imideatly, happy to be away from that dreaded dream. "Sasuke, breakfast is ready" his mother hollard, "time to get up". That dream left him a little jumpy after that but never really came back, untill 7 years later when he was 12. The same dream came back to him only this time there was no alarm to wake him up and he saw what happend next in his mind. The creature showed it's fangs and bit down into Sasuke's neck as hard as it could and started to drink his blood, clearly after that Sasuke woke up screaming and almost crying. "What on earth was that" he murmered to himself.

Sasuke was a little out of it that day and when Sakura asked him if anything was wrong he just said he had a nasty dream that didn't let him get to much sleep. After training Kakashi talked to Sasuke to see if anything was bothering him. "So your sure it was just a freaky dream and that nothings bothering you Sasuke" Kakashi questioned, "yeah I'm sure just one of those random freaky dreams I'm fine though I just couldn't get that much sleep that's all I promise you" was Sasuke's reply. After that Sasuke stayed out a bit longer to do a little bit more practice and get his mind off that freaky dream.

It got dark right without Sasuke even noticing and when he did he darted back home to get some dinner. On his way though he had a strange feeling someone was following him and he just thought he was being paranoid. Back home he ate a little bowl of rice with a little chicken salad. He was still tired from last night and then working all day so he headed back to bed, hoping that the dream wouldn't come back like when he was 5. He didn't have his brother to comfort him like when he was little and had that dream, although he was older the dream was still painfully scary to him and it alwas would be.

Although he wished the dream wouldn't and it came back and this time more clearly, he could tell he wasn't in a forest in the hidden leaf village, mabey near by but not in it. This dream was really starting to freak Sasuke out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Tempted

The dream just wouldn't go away. Sasuke was doing all he could to get it out of his mind but now matter what it just kept coming back, his teammates were getting worried about him too. He was doing a lot more training than his body should really be taking, just like when he was little and constantly trying to be like his brother, he still was trying to get better than him but at a smarter pace that his body could handle. Kakashi was constantly asking him the same question "are you ok". Everytime Sasuke just said "yeah just a freaky dream again". Sakura was trying to help him out and comfort him but she didn't know what the dream was about and Sasuke didn't want her or Naruto worried about him. The dreams were getting worse though with more detail but who that creature was was still a mystery although Sasuke felt the creature was a female though. He could tell he was somewhere on the Northern outskirts of the village and that it was a full moon, the thing that was really bothering him though was the fact that a full moon was coming up. No one knew what was going on in his mind though and he was thinking of talking to them.

Soon enough Sasuke went to Kakashi and asked if he could talk to him about his dreams. "Sasuke these dreams wouldn't be flash backs of what happend to you 5 years ago on that one night?" Kakashi questioned imediatly. "What no no the complete opposite" Sasuke quickly replied". "Look in my dreams I'm off in a forest on the Northern side of the village, on a full moon, soon it gets cloudy and starts raining. When I go and find shelter under a tree I see a creature that looks kind of like a women and then the next thing I know she's got me pinned to a tree, a in a flash of lightening I see her fangs and then she bits my neck and the next thing I know I'm awake screaming". Sasuke explained. "Well that is one heck of a dream you got there but I think you just need to stop watching horro movies" was Kakashi's response. "Alright" Sasuke said simply.

Sasuke knew somthing was up and that what ever it was it would happen on a full moon that was exspecting rain. Watching the TV the next morning the news said there were exspected storms next week, on the night of the full moon specifically. Sasuke knew somthing about this was going to end badly. Of coarse with his luck in the next few days he and the rest of his team were givin a mission and it was to go and find some thieves that were said to be hiding out in the northern outskirts of the village. Sasuke was greatly thinking of dropping this mission, he knew his teammates could handle it no problem but he was so curious and this a good time to find out what was going on. Fear won over though and he asked Kakashi if he could drop the mission. "If this has to do with your dream on why you want out of this mission you can just forget about it the best way to deal with this is to take it on" was Kakashi's reply to his request and Sasuke couldn't denie the fact it did have to deal with his dream so he was stuck. "I'll just stay near someone in my team as much as possible and I'll be fine" Sasuke told himself but he just couldn' get rid of the feeling somthing bad was going to happen but yet he was a little excited to find out what was going on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, The mission

Sasuke got stuck in the mission and had to go on the mission. "Yeah I think I found somthing over here" yelled Naruto. "Looks like some footprints like the ones found at the scene at the crime" replied Sakura. "Mabey well find this guy before nighttime the way this is going right now and with all the clues" thought Sasuke to himself. As they followed the foot prints and other clues they found along the way it started to get dark and Sasuke was getting more nervous but was able to hide that fact.

Soon the moon was out and Sakura could tell somthing was up with Sasuke. Some clouds where rolling in too. "This is no coinsidence" Sasuke murtered but no one heard him. "Look over there I see the guy" Naruto shouted without thinking. As the theife noticed he'd been caught he ran off. "Split up don't let him get away"ordered Kakashi. Sasuke thought only of the mission and ran off for the person as it started to rain. He forgot all about that cursed dream as he ran then he came into a little circle of tree's and he slowed down. Still looking for the target but the dream was trying to creep back up into his mind, and Sasuke was fighting to keep his cool. Stopping to get a drink from his water bottle lighting and thunder started to act up. By now the nightmare was completly out of his mind and he just needed to stop and rest realy fast. He'd ran and had used a lot of his engery. In a bang of thunder Sasuke looked up, dropped his water bottle, and pulled out a kunia. In the distance he saw a person in a emerald green cloak and it had silver trimming and pattern along the edges. "Did you like the little set up to get you out here alone" the person said there voice sounding more like a womens. Sasuke's mouth was frozen shut but he could realize that the theif was just a set up to get him out here and then get him isolated from the rest of the group. Some lightning flashed and the creature was suddenly in front of Sasuke. He jumped but he was just grabbed and throne against a tree, he dropped his kunia and started to struggle but the person was clearly stronger than Sasuke and manged to hold him still. He managed get one hand free and hit the person but she just grabbed him and smashed him into the tree holding is hands above his head with one hand. Taking the other hand and rubbing Sasuke's face, and Sasuke cringed as he felt the cold hand and smothe sharp claws touch him.

Sasuke was almost crying after another bolt of lightning should the creature had visious looking fangs. Sasuke closed his eyes knowing what was coming next and sure enough it did. He felt the creatures moist breathe on his neck and then the sharp fangs peircing his flesh. The fangs had such a strong grip on him he couldn't even scream. He felt the creature slowly drink his blood and tears finally escaped his eyes and rolled down his face. Soon the creature finally let go and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"O my gosh I can't believe that whole thing was a setup" Naruto shouted angerily. "I know but I just want to find Sasuke" Sakura replied. Soon Kakashi shouted he found Sasuke's trail and Naruto and Sakura quickly followed. "Split up and look around this area" ordered Kakashi. "he...help" Sakura heard someone mutter. She look around a tree and screamed as loud as she could as she looked at the collapsed and barley breathing Sasuke. "Kakashi Naruto get over here I found Sasuke and he's hurt really bad" Sakura screamed. "O god what on earth did this" Naruto questioned. "I don't know but they did a good number on him" Sakura told Naruto. "Lets get him back to the village he can get better treatment there" Kakashi muttered. All three of them saw the wound on his neck but none of them could tell it was a bite mark.

Sasuke moaned most of the way back to the village but when he finally came to he saw his whole team there looking at him. "O man I'm just waking up and I'm gona have to deal with Naruto questioning me Sakura not shutting up on how scared she was and Kakashi not doing anything till I've far past had enough" Sasuke thought to himself as he slowly became more vidulant and aware of his surroundings. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, After the attack

"So you have no clue who it was that attacked you at all" Naruto constantly asked over and over again. "For the last time I have no clue Naruto who did this to me don't you think if I did I would tell you" Sasuke said in a annoyed voice. "Well I'm just so so so glad your alright I was really worried when I found you out there", Sakura wasn't being much better either with the talking. "Well I'm fine now Sakura you don't have to worry about me so much" Sasuke said in a attempt to give Kakashi a hint he just wanted to rest right now. "Alright guys I think Sasuke's had enough of us the doctors are still trying to figure out how he lived lets just let him rest in peace" Kakashi said catching onto Sasuke's little hint. "Alright see ya later" Naruto said as he started to walk out the door, "yeah I hope you feel better" Sakura said as she follwed. Kakashi gave Sasuke one more look before leaving. Soon after they left the sun finnaly came out and the storm clouds from the night before where gone. The sun was really bothering Sasuke and he didn't know why, when the nurse came in he asked her to shut the blinds and after that he felt much better. The next day Sasuke didn't get any visitors other than the nurses and doctors coming in to give him some food and change the bandaging around his neck, since that was the main wound that his attaker had left they wanted to make sure it didn't get infected. After a while he started to get lonley within those next few days, but soon one day a nurse came in with a little note that said "Sorry if you havn't had any visitors Sasuke theres been a lot of attacks latley and robberies and almost everyone is on a mission.", it was signed by Kakashi. "Ugh well at least I now know that the quite lonleyness won't last for long, I'll probley miss when it does leave" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Unfortuantly that peace and quite ended rather quickly and when it did Sasuke most defiently missed it. "So this is where they've been keeping you" a calm womenly like voice said from the far end of the room in a rather dark corner, it was late so with the blinds still closed it was pretty dark in the room. "Who are you" Sasuke managed to say looking more closly at the figure at the other end of the room. The creature was wearing the same emerald cloak with silver trimming and the hood up. As the creature walked torwards Sasuke he almost screamed, "no one will hear you I promise you that" the creature told him, by now Sasuke was positive it was a women. He grabbed the sheet and crawled into a little ball in the corner of his bed. His face went white as the creature stopped in front of him. She pulled her hood down revaling that the creature was in fact a women. She had blood red lips and pure black hair that was pulled into a high pony tail, she had pure black eyes that almost reminded him as his own. She placed one hand to Sasuke's face and he closed his eyes trying not to cry. She didn't have claws but very sharp finger nails but not sharp enough to be considered claws. "Just wait soon you'll know everything but I must teach you first what you are now" she said calmy and it sent a cold shiver up Sasuke's spine. "What I am wh what do you mean" Sasuke said in a trembling voice. "Like I said you'll know soon enough, I'll be back for you tommorrow and mentioning this to anyone it won't work they won't hear you" the women said in a sterner voice. "Please don't hurt me just leave me alone" Sasuke pleaded. "O well I'm afraid after that very first nightmare you had it was decided that there was no turning back" she asured him.

After that Sasuke's mind went crazy. He soon started to realize that his first nightmare was when he was 5 and that it was that one that scared the living daylights out of him, he was terrified for a week after that dream. It wasn't untill his older brother finally talked to him that he calmed down and he would never addmit it but he wanted his brother right now to calm him down even though everything that Itachi had down to him was still in his mind so vivid it made him feel like his was living it all over again. Something else Sasuke never noticed till now was that after that Sasuke's eyes got a bit darker and blacker than everyone else's in his family, no one in his family really noticed though since it wasn't uncommen for someone's eyes to change inbetween the ages of being born and 6 in his family. But realizing all this really sent a shiver up his spine and he couldn't help but cringe as he realized all this. "How is this happening to me, why is this happening to me" Sasuke kept on asking himself.

The next day Sasuke got alot of visitors since almost everyone had come back from their missions. After a while it got really annoying exspecialy when Ino and Naruto came in. Sasuke just ignored the fact this was really getting annoying since he knew that the after the sun went down anything could happen to him anything at all. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, Midnight

To soon did the sun do down and the moon arise, by now it was in the last stage of a cresent. Sasuke had gotten up after the sun set to open the blinds, the doctors said he could walk around his room every so often to stretch his legs out but had to take it easy still, his body was still pretty weak. Sasuke had firgured out a lot of what that women had said earlier but still didn't know what she ment when she said "what you are now". "What does she want with me, why me, what did I ever do to get this". Sasuke kept asking those same questions to himself till about eleven fortyfive at night, when he decided he would find out soon enough and he was right.

Midnight krept on and the wind started to blow, the trees outside started to rustle and other than that it was completly silent. Sasuke's neck started to get a sharp pain and he couldn't help but move his hand up to the wound. He closed his eyes for a quick second from the pain and when he opened them again she was standing right in front of him. "I said I would be back tonight didn't I" she said sounding quite proud of herself for a reason oblivious to Sasuke. "You could at least tell me your name" Sasuke asked starting to get to get a little braver since this was the third time he had seen the person. "O so we're not petrivied this time well if you really want to know right now it's Jade" she replied in the same voice as before. "Well I guess you wondering what happens next right" Jade asked him. "I'm just a little curious" by now Sasuke had a lot more convidence than the other times. "Well your going to have to wait till we're out of this hospital room" she said her voice lowering. "Wh...what" Sasuke asked losing a junk of his bravery he'd worked so hard to get. Jade just smiled and looked Sasuke directly in the eyes and Sasuke was out cold after that.

When Sasuke finally woke up he seemed to have a lot more energy like all his stamina and chakra had suddenly returned. "Looks like all you needed to do was drink" Jade said in a whisper to him. "Dr... drink wh.. what" Sasuke said confused in almost every way possible. Then when he looked down he saw it, his hands were covered in blood and he noticed somthing was on his face, dripping from his mouth. He wiped it away with his sleeve to see it was blood. "What did you do" Sasuke asked keeping his voice lowered so he wouldn't wake anyone up and thats when he heard it. "Why... who would do this who would take my little girl away from me" a women wept out in the distance. "WHAT DID YOU DO" Sasuke asked again his voice extremly raised. "I did nothing it was all you well of course you were under my power but it was still you I mean look at you your the one covered in blood not me" she said in a sterner voice still in a whisper though. "N...no I wouldn't I couldn't have your lieing" Sasuke said his voice back to a whisper. "Say what ever you want but it was you that fact you can't change" Jade said trying to convince him it was him that he did it although she would have done it but it was him. "Why" Sasuke said in a low whisper but Jade heard him mumble somthing. "What was that" she asked curious on what he would want to know. "Why why me why are you doing this to me you monster" Sasuke said his voice slowly raising. "I think thats somthing we would all like to know now isn't it but you'll have to wait I need to get you out of here before we're caught" she said her voice starting speed up realizing they were wasting to much get away time. "I'm not going any where with you" Sasuke said being quite stubbern for Jade. "Would you rather come with me were I can teach you what you are now and how to control yourself or get caught and locked up" Jade replied trying to convince him to come with her without a fight. "If what your saying is true I'd rather be locked up than with you" Sasuke said, by now Jade was fed up with him. "Well than I guess theres no choice now is there" Jade said sounding almost happy with Sasuke's choice. She looked at him and and put her hand to his foehead and in the next second Sasuke was in a totaly trance and went with her.

When he woke up he was in a tree pretty high up and nestled in a branch so that no one would see him. The blood was pretty much off of him though which was really good since the next thing he knew Naruto had found him. "Dude what are you doin up in a tree" Naruto asked wondering what he was doing. Sasuke jumped back when Naruto surprised him like that but quickly replied "What I have no clue I just woke up". "Well we'd better get you back to the hospital everyones really worried about you and its almost noon. Sasuke nodded his head to let Naruto know he was ok but that going back to the hospital was a good idea. Unfortuantly the second he stepped out from the shadows of the tree and into the bright sun his eyes burned at it, the sun was really bothering him.

Back at the hospital the doctors said they didn't know what on earth happened last night but Sasuke was almost at full health again but healthy enough to be sent home. "Well well aren't we a little lucky fellow" Kakashi said pleased to see his student was ok. Sasuke just looked at him and everyone else that was there thinking whether or not he should tell them the truth but somthing inside him stopped him from doing so. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, How. Why. What.

Back in his apartment Sasuke was really uneasy. He had all his blinds closed and was playing some music. He kept on asking himself so many questions though. "How on earth is this happening I can't think of anything I ever did to cause this" Sasuke asked himself along with a couple other million questions but the other 2 he kept asking himself were Why is this happening to me and What is happening to me. "God she comes takes over me. makes commit a murder, and than takes over me again and leaves me in a tree what on earth is up with her" Sasuke said to himself. "As long as she doesn't come back but if she does what am I going to do I need to try and do somthing to keep her from controlling me, last time she hit me on surprise and I didn't see it coming but now I do so I might be able to resist it a little" Sasuke said still talking to himself. As the day draged on Sasuke got more and more tired and soon took a nap.

When he woke up he found the sun had gone down and started to realize that he was being drawn out more at night. Sasuke soon realized that that horrible monster would be back soon so he got as ready as he possibly could. When he came though he wasn't ready enough Jade knew exactly what he was planning and disarmed him and soon had a tight grip on him holding him to against a wall. "Leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted trying to get free and barley scared of Jade any more and just wanting to get away from her. " Why are you doing this to me" he questioned her. "If you would just wait and come with me of your own free will I'll talk to you and then mabey you'll understand. "Grrrrrr" Sasuke could see this was his only option, she was going to take him either way and if he went of his own free will he'd find out whats going on and he'd have a better chance to get away. "Well are you going to listen to me tonight" Jade questioned. "Fine" Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just said. "Good" Jade said in reply to his corraperation. Sasuke couldn't believe what he'd just done he felt as if he'd just handed over his freedom and that he would never get away from Jade he didn't know anything about her but she seemed to have know Sasuke and had a great deal of power to strong for Sasuke to handle. "Follow me than and no tricks" she ordered. Sasuke just nodded his head yes.

They went through the town and out to the foresty area of the village. Soon they came to a little cave and in it Sasuke could hear water. When they went down into the cave Jade moved a rock revealing a passageway and they both went down it. Sasuke felt uneasy he'd never been down here and who knows what she was planning. Down at the bottem he saw where the water sound had been coming from there was a little water fall and stream and the whole place was dimly lit up by torches and come what looked to be crystals. "Where are we" Sasuke asked. "My little hide out for now of coarse my acctual one is out of the village" she replied. "I'm staying in the village I don't care what you say or do to me I won't leave my home" Sasuke warned her. "Thats what they all say and then they either come with me or run off somewhere to get away from me" Jade said not phased at all by Sasuke's little warning. "Well are you going to tell me how this is happening to me or why this is happening to me or how about what on earth is happening to me" Sasuke said starting to get annoyed. "Well well aren't we getting our convidenve back and full of questions" Jade said making no attempt to answer any of Sasuke's questions. "I'll show you around a little bit first and then I'll talk to you about what all is happening and than you can ask almost any question you want" she said trying to keep Sasuke calm, one thing she didn't know about him yet was how well his temper really was in these kind of situations.

After Jade should Sasuke around she sat him down for a talk. By now Sasuke was dying of curiousity and wondering what was going on with him. "So your going to tell me now" Sasuke asked hoping the answer would finnally be yes. "Why yes I said earlier I would didn't I" Jade told him. Sasuke's eyes widened as the answers he so desperatly needed were just moments away from him. "Now lets see where to start..." Jade started. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, The answers

"Now lets see where to start" Jade started. "How about with why this is happening to you imparticular" she asked Sasuke. Sasuke of coarse didn't care where she started he just wanted answers so he just looked at her with antisapation. "Alright then once every generation on a full moon the nightmare curse that marks my next target is sent out. It choses someone who will have an extreme amount of power by the age of 12 going on 13 and can handle beoming a vampire you fit the cut" She explained. Sasuke just sat there wanting to now more and more. "Next would be how this is happening to you, well you see when you got those nightmares a couple weeks ago it was as a warning that I was coming. After that when I acctualy came you remember I bit your neck well when I did the vampire curse entered your body. Whats happening to you is simple your turning into a vampire and if you think you can fight it you can't it just makes it harder and more painfull for you." She continued "Wh...What did you say" Sasuke said interrupting here. "You heard me boy and it's what you are now, whether you like it or not" she said a little irritated by his interupting. "Now where was I, O yes if your wondering how this whole thing started it was my great grandfather, he was using a special jutsu and somthing went wrong and us vampires were born. The full story was lost deep under the ocean with his grave, for he was killed and then his tomb and all his possesions are said to be at the bottem of the ocean and the incident with him was nearly erased from history unless your a vampire of coarse" She said, by now Sasuke was losing a lot of hope that he would ever get out of here. "Hmmmmm" Sasuke moaned. "Well I guess you still have a couple questions now don't you" she said almost in a teasing voice. "The only question I still have is there any way to get rid of this curse" he asked almost scared of what the answer would be. "They alwas ask me that and eveythime its the same answer"she left sasuke a big cliff hanger before finnally saying "No there is no way to reveres it or stop it".

After that Sasuke was crushed, even if he got out of here how could he go back to the village no one would understand. "How how could this have happened to me" Sasuke asked himself even though he knew the answer.

Jade showed Sasuke his room, it had a little bed, mirror, and dressor. On the bed was a cloak, it was a dark maroon like color. "Your gona want to keep yourself hidden and a dark cloak is the best way to go, I almost never take mine off" Jade told Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at her still trying to grasp the thought of the fact he was now indeed a vampire, well becoming one. Never the less Sasuke put the cloak on. He delt with the underground cave that night, when the sun came up he got tired and Jade said he would do most of his sleeping in the day so he listened trying to stay on her good side and went to sleep. When he woke up it was almost sundown. He left his room and found a couple apples on a table and Jade was off to the side eating some. "What you don't think all vampires eat is blood do you go ahead and have an apple" Jade said in a bit of a joking voice, trying to keep Sasuke content so he would be easier to handle. Sasuke just looked at her and went to get an apple, he held it for a second before eating it. He ate it right away along with one more before he felt a bit better with acctual food in his mouth. They were both quite for some time untill Jade finally said "I'll take you out tommorrow and teach a little bit about what it means to be a vampire and I'm telling you right now to just listen to me it will make this a lot simpler". Sasuke didn't say anything or nod his head he just looked at her wondering what exactly she meant. That night he ate a couple more apples and some rice with a cup or 2 of water before the sun came out and even though they were both underground in a cave they new it by how tired they were. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, The village search

"Where on earth are you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted in his along with all his friends desprate search for Sasuke.

"Neji is that you over there" Kakashi shouted down the block. " Yeah just coming back from a mission why" Neji replied. "Sasuke's missing and we have Hinata looking with her Byakugan but having 2 Hyugas looking would be a lot better" Kakashi explained to him. "Alright I'll go check in with Lady Tsunade and start looking for him" he told Kakashi. All over town people were looking for Sasuke, being the last Uchiha with sharingan Lady Tsunade wasn't to happy with him missing. "Ino is he any where on your section" Sakura asked as she passed her heading out to some of the forest areas of the village. "No but I'm not going to stop looking" Ino said back. "Me neither" Sakura said trying to prove she was just as determind as Ino.

Lee and Gai were even looking for Sasuke instead of training or going on some mission. "Man this guy is a really good hider uh sensei" Lee said to Gai. "Your telling me Lee I'm the teacher here and even I don't know where who could possibly be" Gai told his young student.

Chouji and Shikamaru were off looking in the southern part of town and weren't having any better luck either. There was Tenten over in the town center and Kiba and Akamaru over on the east, Shino was mainly on the west but his bugs were everywhere else. The others were in the forest and a couple og people were even looking around the outskirts of the village. Not one person realized how close they really were to him either but everyone was asking the same question "where on earth was Sasuke".

Naruto and Sakura were probly looking the hardest though looking in their area and outside of their area for him and yet not one trace of him was found. Jade of coarse was very careful to erase any traces that she or Sasuke had left. Soon though everyone had to stop looking and go report to Lady Tsunade. Everyone had the samething to say though and that was that there was no sign of him. Kiba stood up though and said that if he and akamaru could get a strong enough sent of Sasuke they might be able to find him, by now this was the only plan and idea they had to use to find Sasuke so lad Tsunade agreed and kakashi gave them one of his shirts that was still at his house. The next day everyone went back out and Kiba and Akamaru went out for him and Kakashi even took his dogs out to look for him. The stream that was running under out through were Sasuke and Jade were though was covering their scent but Jade did take Sasuke out that night to show him what it was like to be a vampire and they were closing in on were he was. Jade and Sasuke were both asleep while Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Asuma, and Kurinie closed in on them. When they finally got into the cave and found the area of the entrance it didn't take long for them to find the entrance. The second they opened the door though Jade woke up and grabbed Sasuke. "What they found the hide-out" Sasuke said trying hard to hide his smile of realife. "I can see that smile do you want them to catch us, what do you think they'll do when they find out what you are" Jade said trying to get Sasuke out of there and Sasuke just looked at her the smile completly gone. "They'll lock you up or worse" she said. Sasuke didn't want to believe her but no one in the village had ever seen a vampire, they could do anything to him. Jade kept on trying to get Sasuke out of there while she heard the footsteps coming down to there level. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, The great escape

Jade kept on trying to get Sasuke out of there while she heard the footsteps coming down to there level. "Sasuke come on grab your bag, we need to get out of here" Jade said Sasuke not knowing what his friends would do if they found out what was really going on finally agreed to go with Jade until he found out what they would do to him if they found out. Jade lead him over to the little stream going through the hideout and over to the little waterfall. "Theres a secrest passage right under the waterfall, it's a little long so take a deep breath" Jade informed him. They jumped in and swam under the fountain right as the others got to the bottem of the steps. Looking around they could tell someone had just been here and as the dogs sniffed they could tell Sasuke was just in here no more than 5 minutes ago. "Do you think he's trying to avoid us or is he a prisoner" Asuma finally said. "Don't know either way we need to find him" Kakashi replied to him. "Well we can't waste anymore time with so many of you looking Kakashi and Gai's teams will stay here and keep looking for evidence the rest of you will go back to normal duties, theres a couple missions that are starting to pile up" Tsunade ordered. She'd just snucked down being only 5 minutes away from the group. "Got it" Almost everyone said.

By the time everyone had decided were they would all be and who would keep looking Sasuke and Jade were out of the tunnel and in a much denser part of the forest, they were both tired Sasuke exspecialy still getting use to all this. By now he did look a bit more like a vampire, his skin was almost pure white and his eyes were as dark as they would ever get. His lips were also a bit redder, all that was missing really was the fangs. They avoided any areas there was sun and tried to stay in the water to conseal their scent. Sasuke wasn't happy taking so many orders from Jade or avoiding his teammates like this but he didn't want them to find him not yet. So he listened for now while he kept thinking of a plan but the only problem with his little plan was if Jade used that controling spell on him he would never get away. All the same he kept thinking of a plan. "Well go a little bit farther than rest" Jade told him. "K" Sasuke replied just like when he was little.

"Alright we need to look for absolutly anything that could lead to an exit people" Kakashi ordered. "Neji use your Byakugan to see if you can find any traces of Sasuke, he couldn't have gotten that far" Gai ordered Neji, but unfortuantly Sasuke and Jade were both long gona almost 5 miles away. While Sakura was looking near the water fall she found Sasuke's kunia. "Guys over here I found one of Sasuke's kunia" Sakura shouted to the others. They headed over to see Sakuras little discovery. "It was pointing at the water fall" she informed them. "I'll look down under it to see if theres anything suspicous about it" Neji said. Neji looked down around the river and through the waterfall. "Well what do you see" Lee and Tenten asked, "yeah come on Mr." Naruto said right after Lee and Tenten. "I see a passageway. "Well he left this kunia to try and lead us to him as best he could thats a good sign" Kakashi realized, and he was right Sasuke was trying to lead them towards him.

Nightfall soon came up and Sasuke and Jade woke up. "Alright I think you know enough to kill tonight and you should get your fangs tonight" Jade told Sasuke. "But" Sasuke said not wanting to kill some innocent person. "O don't worry I'll kill someone first to show you the best way" she said seeming quite anxious to go and kill, it probley been a while since she had since she was following the profocey of the curse she gave Sasuke and teaching him. "What if I don't get my fangs tonight" Sasuke protested. "Trust me I can tell and you'll get them tonight" she argued. The whole time they were fighting the 2 teams were slowly closing in on them, Sasuke knew that they would and was honestly staling. He'd decided his fate and he'd rather be a prisoner rather than a monster, but Jade was catching on to his staling. "Look we need to get out of here and keep arguing and I'll force you to come just like I did every other time" Jade said getting more and more angry with him. Sasuke couldn't take this anymore and just snapped telling her "NO! I'm not going with you anymore I left my friends enough clues to find us and I've decided my fate". "I'm sorry to hear that but it's not your choice to decide your fate" she yelled at him finally in a full rage at him. She muttered some words but Sasuke couldn't understand them. "Like I said before I'll make you come if I have to" Jade said after her mumbling. Sasuke's body started to lock up and all he could think to do was struggle and when it wouldn't work all he had only one defense left to try. "Sharingan" he shouted and he was free. He dashed off leaving Jade with a shocked expression. "He...he broke my spell" she said, a smile starting to get across her face. "This could be fun" she said in a low whisper before darting after him.

"He was defienatly here" Lee said seeing footprints. Kakashi summoned a dog and he ran off in Sasuke's direction. "This way" he hollard to the others. "Hold on Sasuke we're coming" Naruto said under his breath. Now Sasuke not only had Jade on his tail but Kakashi and Gai's team too now, he'll have to be pretty tricky to get away. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, caught or not

Sasuke kept on running through the forset. "Why again does all this have to happen to me" he asked himself as he ran. Trying not to draw anymore attention than the 8 people chasing him he went up into a tree and starting jumping from tree top to tree top. That plan soon failed though since a bigger clearing in the trees apeared and Sasuke had to go back to the ground. He wanted his friends to find him but he also wanted to get as far away from Jade as possible.

"Poor little thing he thinks he can out run me and acctualy get away and if he does succeed that his friends will take him back, foolish completly foolish", Jade said to herself still annoyed and amazed at the fact Sasuke got away from her. She was extremly close to Sasuke and new the area just as well as Sasuke. "It'll be almost impossible for him to avoide me" she said with a snicker. Slowly closing in on him, till a group of jounin showed up and she had to hide from them loseing a lot of time.

That time Jade lost was good for Naruto's group, since they almost ran into Jade passing her up it took the jounin so long to get moving. "Come on we need to keep moving or we'll lose him again" Sakura said hurrying as Sasuke's trail became more and more clear to them. "He's close I can sense it" Neji said. "Thats good with all of us chasing him and the fact it seems he wants to be found this should be easy to catch up" Tenten mentioned. "Yeah it should" Naruto said in reply to her. "Well if someone else is chasing him than thi could get tricky though since Sasuke will be trying to get away from whoever it is yet stay in view for us" Kakashi warned. The others took the possiblity into consideration and kept their all their senses open. Soon though the same jounin that caused Jade to stop ran into them and Jade got back ahead of them.

"O no the wall that surrounds the village I can't get over this thing" Sasuke said in a panic. The only thing left to do was run along side the wall and look for help. As he ran Jade soon caught up with him and he could see her behind him and although Sasuke couldn't see them but the others were right behind Jade and they could see Jade. "Who the heck is she" Lee asked. "I don't know but I see Sasuke not that far infront of her Sasuke can probley see her" Neji said. "She's probley the one who he's running from" Sakura said picking up some speed. "Makes the most sense" Gai said confirming her. Sasuke kept running and soon came to the exit gate of the village, Jade had cut around him and his only option was either let her get to him or run out of the village and come back when it was safer. He ran out of the village as the moon fully rose, his mouth went numb and he stopped for barley a second and realized Jade was right he had fangs now. "No" Sasuke said in a whisper. He kept on running hoping that he would be able to avoide her till morning, he would have to find shelter and turn in but so would she.

He's out of the village now we can't follow him till morning" Kakashi told the others. "What there has to be some way we can go after him Kakashi" Naruto shouted. "No theres not unless you want the title of a rouge ninja, Sasuke ran out to stay alive thats the one exception" Kakashi told him. The others weren't happy with this either but they had to follow the law.

Some how Sasuke was able to avoide Jade all night and using the cover of the tree's and his cloak she gave him Sasuke kept on moving so it would be harder for Jade to catch him. Soon though he had to rest if he was going to run later that night. He found a little dark place at the bottem of a tree and took the shelter it gave him. Jade had down the same not to far off and the others were getting orders to go out and find Sasuke only this time it was only Naruto Sakura and Kakashi, Tenten Neji Lee and Gai had other orders. Dusk fell over the area soon and Kakashi's group fell asleep and Sasuke and Jade woke up for another night of chasing, but they weren't the only ones awake. Sasuke was heading right in the direction of 2 other people, one of them he knew, oblivious to them staying focused on getting away from Jade though he ran right into them. "Y...yo...you" Sasuke said in a stutter as he ran into the 2. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Reuniuns

"Y...yo...you" Sasuke said in a stutter as he ran into the 2. There standing right infront of him were the last 2 people Sasuke needed right now, Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha."Wh what on Earth are you doing this close to the village" Sasuke said, refering to Itachi. Sasuke was paralyzed and with Jade not far behind him this was somthing he didn't need right now. "Hmmmm, Itachi I don't know this kid so I'm guessing he's talking to you" Kisame said in his natural low voice. Itachi didn't reply, seeing his little brother, white as a ghost, his eyes full of fear and terror and then the fangs were quite shocking but he knew far to well how to hide his emotions, but Sasuke knew Itachi and knew he was hiding the fact he was completly shocked at Sasuke's appearnce. "What are you doing here Itachi" Sasuke demanded getting his confedience back. "So this kid does know you Itachi, so who is he" Kisame asked curious on who Sasuke was. "He's my..." Itachi couldn't finish his sentence, Jade had caught up with Sasuke finally. "Damn it I should have just kept on moving" Sasuke said allowed.

"There you are you little brat" Jade said in a pour evil and angery voice. She was definatly getting fed up with chasing Sasuke. She reached in her little bag and pulled out a kunia and threw it at Sasuke. He managed to dodge it but he was tired and Jade threw a couple more kunia and Sasuke ended up falling right into Itachi after getting hit in the side with one of the sharp knives. "Gotch ya" Itachi said in a whisper, as Sasuke fell into his arms. "What on Earth is going on" Kisame said confused, and all Itachi knew about this little fight was who Sasuke was. Sasuke moaned as he started to bleed. "Let's just get outta here until we find out who she is" Itachi ordered Kisame. "We takin the kid" Kisame questioned, "he's losing concusness and I have a feeling if that women gets ahold of him, she'll end up killing him" Itachi quickly said in reply. Kisame and Itachi dissapeared in a split second with Sasuke before Jade could said anything to stop them. "So his big brother is going to help him now, this is bound to get fun" Jade said after they left with an evil laugh.

Itachi and Kisame had camped out in a cave the night before and headed back to it. It didn't take long before Itachi got Sasuke to come around."Whe where am I what happened" Sasuke faintly asked, he was still weak. "So you gona stay awake this time, last time you started to come around but the second the sun came out you let out a littly sigh and started to fade fast, so we brought you into the cave" Kisame explained. "Now I think you should tell us who you are" Kisame asked Sasuke, but he wasn't paying any attention to him anymore he was looking at the man who was putting a wet clothe on his forehead. "Itachi" was all Sasuke said. "Itachi who is this kid, he clearly knows you, and now that he's awake and looks more human now he looks just like a little you" Kisame let out, he was really curious on who Sasuke was. "Alright Kisame I'll tell you who he is if you shut up already, deal" Itachi finally said. "Deal just tell me" Kisame said eagerly. Itachi hesitated for a moment before saying "he's my little brother". There was a moment of silence in the room, Kisame was in plain shock, and Sasuke thought Itachi would never admit being related to him. Itachi just ignored the silence and went back to tending to his little brother. "No wonder he's so quiet if he's related to you" Kisame finally said breaking the silence. Sasuke just looked at Kisame. Sasuke had gotten a couple nasty cuts other than the one on his side from Jade, and Itachi was taking care of the one on the side of his face right now. Putting the clothe to the wound Sasuke flinched from the little sting. "Hold still" Itachi ordered Sasuke, holding his head still, which for the way Sasuke felt right now wasn't too hard. "OUCH, that hurts Itachi" Sasuke said feeling a little bit like a little kid again when Itachi would take care of the little cuts and scrapes Sasuke managed to get while training. Itachi could tell Sasuke wanted to talk to Itachi alone so he looked at Kisame letting him know to give them a minute alone. "Alright I can see when I'm not wanted" he said leaving the room.

"Why... why are you helping me right now Itachi" Sasuke asked the second Kisame left. "Your my little brother and I couldn't stand seeing you get torchered by that women" he said, his voice not changing mood at all. Sasuke sat up and leaned against a rock. "You need to tell me what's going on if you want me to keep helping you though" Itachi's voice was a little warmer and friendly this time. Sasuke explained everything that had happened in the past few days, trying to stay awake, he was finally starting to get use the sleeping during the day thing so he was really tired and felt pretty uneasy being with Itachi like this after all those long years. "So I've just been running and dodging Jade the best I can these past few days" Sasuke finished off with that. "Well I guess that nightmare you had when you were little really did mean something" even Itachi remembered the nightmare since Sasuke had forgotten about that so he explained what it meant too. After Sasuke finished talking there was a long pause of silence in the room, till Sasuke broke the silence. "Itachi I'm scared, I don't want to be like Jade" tears were swelling up in his eyes, and he was trying to fight against crying infront of his Aniki. "Sasuke... you have every right to be scared after what you've been through, you don't have to hide your feelings from me, I'm your borther I'm not going to judge you after all this has happened to you" Itachi told him, being somewhat nice. Sasuke broke out crying and fell into Itachi's arms. "Shhhhhhhhh" Itachi cooed to Sasuke giving him a gentle kiss on the top of his head. Sasuke just held onto Itachi, hiding his face in his chest crying.

Soon Sasuke fell asleep in Itachi's arms and Itachi just put him down going to see what Kisame was doing.

Kisame wasn't anywhere to be found in the cave so Itachi wandered around a little, not leaving the entrance out of his site incase Jade managed to find them since it was dusk. Soon Itachi saw someone but it wasn't Kisame it was Jade. "Well well, isn't it a little risky leaving Sasuke all alone in that cave with no protection" Jade hissed. "If you so much as lay a finger on him, god so help me I'll kill you" Itachi had torchered his brother before but couldn't stand it if someone else did, and this was a new record on paranoiing someone. "Well I guess that threat will depend on who can get to your brother first" Jade threatened right back. They both started a dash for the cave where Sasuke was just waking up for the night curious on where Itachi and Kisame where. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12, Found

Sasuke was just waking up when he realized he was alone again. "Where did everybody go" he asked aloud. "Well I'm not sure where your brother is but I just went outside to get a drink, theres a little stream not even 5 minutes away from this cave" Kisame replied to him as he came in Sasuke's room. "O ok" Sasuke replied. "So you really Itachi's little brother", Kisame asked Sasuke trying to make a conversation. "Yeah" Sasuke could feel himself going pale and gaining his vampire fangs again. "The sun just went down a few minutes ago" Kisame informed Sasuke on. "I kinda figured that" Sasuke was feeling a lot better and with 2 S rank rouge ninja on his side, he wasn't worried about Jade at the moment.

Outside the cave Jade and Itachi were both fighting to keep each other out. "Your not getting near him Jade" Itachi shouted to Jade, as he cut her arm with a kunia. "Well If I were you I'd be worring more about him, than me right now" Jade said back to him, showing she was willing to talk for a minute. "And why is that" Itachi questioned her. "Well Sasuke doesn't know this yet but lets see in 3 days he'll become a full vampire and once that happens theres no turning into a human for the day or anything, it's 100 percent vampire all the time" Jade told him in a devilish voice. "What, theres no way thats impossible" Itachi replied to her not wanting to believe that his little brother could really turn into something like her. "O but it's true, he's already pale, the sun bothers him more and more and he has fangs, all that's left really is for him to get a real taste for blood, and some of the powers a vampire weilds, such as being able to control someone if you look at someone straight in the eyes" She continued her tone not changing. Itachi started to walk over to her, not realizing he had been practically having a stare off with her.

Back in the village Team 7 was getting ready to go out and look for Sasuke. "Alright guys remember we have absolutly no idea who has Sasuke or where he is so keep don't let your gaurd down for a second" Kakashi reminded Sakura and Naruto, mainly Naruto though, he knew that Sakura wasn't going to let an ant crawl by without noticing."Don't worry Kakashi, we know and where not going to let our gaurd down till we find Sasuke and get him back in the village" Naruto assured him. "Can you guys please hurry up already" Sakura was already packed and walking towards the gate. "Alright Naruto lets go" Kakashi ordered him. The team started out looking for a trace of Sasuke and soon Kakashi called out "I found some footprints that look a hell of a lot like Sasuke's, come on this way" Kakashi ordered his team. Sasuke never really did get to cover his tracks and didn't want to incase his team would come out for him. Team 7 continued on following Sasuke's trail as fast as they could hoping to find him before sunrise.

"Sounds like something is going on outside" Kisame told Sasuke. "Let's go see what it is then" Sasuke was calmed down now and had most of his strength back although he was pretty hungery. The 2 of them went to the exit and saw that was Itachi slowly walking over to Jade trying with all his might not. "Itachi" Sasuke shouted over. "Sasuke whatever you do don't listen to her" Itachi ordered Sasuke. "O I wouldn't do that if I were you, since if you don't. . ." Jade's voice trailed off but she didn't take her eyes off Itachi, Team 7 had finally caught up. "SASUKE" Sakura and Naruto shouted. Kakashi wasn't paying attention to Sasuke though, instead he was paying attention to was with Sasuke. "And just what might you 2 being doing with him" Kakashi asked, refereing to Itachi and Kisame. "Ummm helping him" Itachi replied as he finally broke free from Jade's control and jumped back putting out an arm to gaurd Sasuke. "O really and you exspect me to believe that you of all people are acctualy helping him" Kakashi retorted to Itachi, his voice getting a little stern. "Kakashi who are those two and who's she. "I don't know the women but the blue one is Kisame Hoshigaki and the other one is Itachi" he paused for a second before finishing "Itachi Uchiha Sasuke's older brother" Kakashi finished off with. "What Sasuke never mentioned an older brother"Naruto replied instantly. "Well I don't blame him considering Itachi's the person who killed the entire Uchiha clan but Sasuke" "What are you saying that Sasuke's own brother killed his family" Sakura asked, "Yes thats exactly what I'm saying Sakura" Kakashi told her. "Wow" was all Naruto could say. Sasuke just tried to hide behind Itachi and Kisame as the horrors of the night Itachi killed everyone filled his mind again.

"Well this has been very interesting and everything but. . ." Jade appeared behind Naruto and Sakura grabbing them both and bending down by them smiling to show her fangs. "I think it's my turn to say something so I'm going to be quick and simple" Jade continued looking at Sasuke. "Sasuke's going to come with me and if he refuses I'll have to kill these 2 friends of yours and anyone else that tries to get in my way here" Jade said in a forceful and pour evil tone. Sasuke took a step out towards her, but Itachi grabbed him, "don't even think about listening to her Sasuke" Itachi ordered Sasuke. Sasuke knew better than to try to and fight Itachi, when Itachi said something that was finale, but Sasuke couldn't just sit by and watch his 2 best friends get killed right in fron of him like his family. "Let me go Itachi, she's going to kill them" Sasuke shouted at Itachi. Itachi pulled Sasuke back and bent down to whisper something in his ear, "if you go with her in the next 3 days you'll turn into a vampire forever, I'm only going to let you go with her for 1 night and you'd better find a way to reverse this curse before I come back for you tommorrow understood". Sasuke shook his head in agrement as Itachi losened his grip on himm, already ready prepared for Jade's next move. Jade threw Naruto and Sakura off to the side and grabbed Sasuke from Itachi and disapeared into the forest with him. "Sasuke" Naruto shouted, "whats wrong with you, he was right there in your arms and you let her make off with him" Kakahsi shouted at Itachi totally fed up with him alread. "I know what I'm doing so just shut up" Itachi shouted right back at Kakashi.

Itachi took everyone back into the cave and explained what was going on to team 7 and then told everyone what was going to Sasuke in the next 3 days and what his plan was. Naruto and Sakura were in total shock, and Kakashi was a little disturbed too although Kisame had already gotten use to all this weirdness from last night. "So tommorrow we go and get Sasuke from Jade and figure out how to reverse the curse" Kakashi asked. "Pretty much" Itachi replied. "Alright you seem to have this all figured out but tell me how you plan on finding Sasuke again" Kakashi asked. "My Sharingan'll be able to locate his and I'll be able to find him easily as long as he lets me trace his Sharingan which when he realizes I'm trying to find him he'll let me" Itachi replied. "So tommorrow we're gona get Sasuke back and get rid of that curse Jade put on him, Believe it!!" Naruto shouted condident in their plan. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13, Take some action

Jade took Sasuke as far as she could before the sun came out and they had to find shelter. "So what did your brother tell you", Jade questioned. "O just something you forgot to mention" Sasuke replied in an angry tone. "Well than you know what's in for you in the next 3 days than and before you answer I suggest you change that tone" Jade asked. Sasuke merily just looked at her before finally replying "so what if he told" changing his tone a little. His stomach growled, Sasuke had almost forgotten he haddn't eaten in almost 3 days. "So you hungry ehhh" Jade was asking Sasuke a lot of questions which was starting to annoy him."I guess I can't really lie about that" Sasuke said finally answering one of Jades questions."Here I would perfere to get you use to blood but that comes after you learn how to use your new poweres" Jade said finally giving Sasuke some information as she handed him an apple. "O and what if I don't wana learn" Sasuke was trying to lead her in the right direction, he didn't have much time before he would fall asleep. "Do you have much of a choice Sasuke"

"How should I know"

"I thought I explained everything already"

"Not everything my brother's already told me some things you left out"

"True"

"So what else did you leave out"

"I know where your going with this"

"O do you"

"You think there is a way to stop the transformation don't you"

"Alright you caught me but if there is I only have about 3 days left what are the chances I'll stop it"

"True so I suppose I can tell you"

Sasuke got Jade right where he wanted her, and soon enough he'd be free from this curse. Sasuke stared at her barley blinking as Jade took a pause before telling him the full truth. "Theres an old cave, near the entrance to the hidden waterfall village and in there are 2 different fountains, one countains human blood and the other vampire blood, theres also a plack there with a bit of a warning of which fountain to drink out of and another plack by the vampire one that tells the truth in full detail and then a human one with a history of humans vs. vampires" Jade had just given Sasuke all the information he needed, he'd been to the hidden waterfall village before and with him and his friends and Itachi and Kisame he'd definatly be able to find it in time.

Soon Sasuke and Jade fell asleep and and dusk came. Sasuke woke up first and started to watch out for Itachi. "Where are you Jade's gona wake up" he thought in a panicky voice. Soon Sasuke began to get a headache, feeling the urge to activate his sharingan. Within seconds though the feeling took over and Sasuke's sharingan activated and he practically went into a trance. The next thing he knew he heard a voice saying his name "Sasuke... Sasuke where are you... Sasuke Uchiha where on god's green earth are you" the voice called. "I know that voice" Sasuke thought and shouted out, "Itachi is that you". Sasuke thought he was shouting out loud but really he was shouting in his mind, Itachi's sharingan had found his.

"Sasuke where are you"

"Near the boundaries for the country, about 8.5 miles northeast of you"

"Got is don't worry I'll be there soon"

"Kay"

Sasuke's sharingan deactivated and Jade was staring at him. "What was that" she asked. "What was what" Sasuke merliy replied. "You dazed out for a while and your sharingan was activated" Jade saw the fact Sasuke was in a trance. "If I can just stall her for a few more minutes" Sasuke thought.

"Come on we're almost there" Naruto shouted back to the othes taking the lead. "Shoudn't I be in front since Sasuke told me were to go" Itachi shouted back at Naruto. "He's right Naruto pull back a little" Kakashi ordered him and Itachi took the lead. "I sence we're getting closer" Sakura commented. "Hmm she's right I sence a lot of chakra similar to yours Itachi" Kisame pointed out. "I know there real close" Itachi replied to them. "Over there" Naruto shouted as he saw Sasuke. Sasuke turned around immediatly. "Littly brat, don't think your getting away again" Jade said in a voice just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke ran over to the others as fast as he could as Jade started to go after him. Luckily Sasuke had the sharingan and it was activated, giving him a little more speed than usual. Itachi and Kakashi grabed Sasuke right was Jade grabbed the back of his shirt. It didn't take much for the 2 of them to over power her though. The second the 2 of them let Sasuke go Sakura was all over Sasuke, despite his appearence, since the sun had gone down and he was a vampire at the moment. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14, instinct

Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi all headed to the hidden waterfall village after Sasuke told them how to get rid of the curse, and they were moving as fast as they could hoping to get there before the sun came up and they'd have to find some shelter from the sun in the canopy of tree's for Sasuke. "Just 2 days left, dear god please let us make it" Sasuke thought. "If we keep moving till around noon or even 1 tommorrow afternoon then we should be able to get there by around midnight tommorrow" Kakashi informed the others. " I can't go that long though, once the sun comes out I gotta get in some shade and I won't be able to stay awake that long anyway's I've already tried it but I just can't" Sasuke warned Kakashi. "We can go in the canopy of the tree's though and I think we can carry you a little bit after you pass out" Kisame pointed out. "Ok that will work but just cause I'm curious who's gona be the lucky one who carry's me" Sasuke asked. "Probley me or Itachi" Kakashi replied looking over to Itachi. "Fine I'll carry him part of the way" Itachi got the message and wasn't really in the mood to have a fight over somtheing that little.

At around 6a.m. the sun came out and in 30 minutes Sasuke colapsed. "So who's gona carry him first" Kisame asked Itachi and Kakashi. "I'll take him for about 3 hours and I think I'll let Itachi take him the rest of the way" Kakashi decided, "I guess I don't get a say in this than, o well I'm not in the mood for a fight" Itachi said in reply, realizing he was gona have to carry Sasuke an extra 30 minutes than Kakashi but not caring that much. Kakashi picked Sasuke up and put him on his back, easiest way for him to carry someone who was out cold. They continued moving, at a little slower pace staying in the shadows. They stopped to eat a little bit of fruit before Kakashi handed Sasuke over to Itachi. Itachi held Sasuke in his arms, easiest for him to keep a tight grip on him and keep moving at a faster pace. They continued moving till it got around noon and started to slow till 1p.m. where they found a nice dark area of tree's to sleep in.

Sasuke woke up first around 7 at dusk, since he'd been asleep the longest. Sasuke wandered up into a little tree and found a couple apples to snack on, despite the strange cravings he was having for something he'd never really had before, he just took a guess that it was blood. Sasuke soon caught site of a little chipmunk scurrying around with a cut arm. "I can't I can't take another creatures life to satisfy myself" Sasuke told himself and looked away. The little creature started to wander to Sasuke though and that's when Sasuke started to reach for the wounded arm, where it was bleeding. Just an inch away from satisfying the craves when another hand came and slapped Sasuke away from the chipmunk. "Sasuke Uchiha what on earth is wrong with you, do you realize that we're trying to keep you human right now and if you keep trying stuff like that how hard it's gona be to to turn you back into a human" it was Itachi, he'd woken up and caught Sasuke. "I wasn't going to hurt it Itachi" Sasuke yelled back. "I don't care first you'll start with the blood of a wounded animal, then you'll be causing those wounds and before you know it killing, do you understand me I'm doing this for you" Itachi protest. Sasuke yelled back officaily starting a fight,  
"Since when have you ever done anything for me Itachi"

"Please Sasuke, do you have any idea how much I helped mom and dad with you when you were little"

"O yeah that was only over 5 years ago and have you done anything since then no, like you said you played the role of the older brother I desired"

"Did I now so for once in your life you were listening to me"

"Excuse me"

"You never listened to me when you were little and you know it's true"

"It is so not"

"name one time when you listened to me and I mean listened to me and got what I was saying and remembered it"

Sasuke got quiet after that last statement he alwas listened to his brother and remembered almost everyword he told him when he was little but Sasuke just never acctualy took in the advice Itachi had told him till after he was gone. "I alwas listened to you, I remember almost everything you ever told me" Sasuke said in a lower voice almost a whisper. Itachi let out a sigh "I'm sorry I just don't want you to get pulled into a world like Jade's although I can see you have taken in some of the words I've said like don't let others push you around". There was a moment of silence untill Sasuke finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry Aniki" Sasuke never thought he'd call Itachi his Aniki again in his life and so did Itachi he looked up in surprise.

Unfortuantly as the night went on Sasuke went after a couple other animals. "He's starting to get a killing instinct" Kisame pointed out as Itachi scolded Sasuke again for going after a deer. "We should be there in about an hour tops" Kakashi informed the others as Itachi came back pulling Sasuke, keeping an eye he didn't go after him next, he wasn't in the greatest mood and Sasuke was testing his last nerve, so he wasn't in the mood to fight him. "He's turning into a serious vampire and going seriously evil, god when I find the women who did this I'm gona kill her" Itachi thought to himself. "LET ME GO ITACHI" Sasuke shouted trying to break free from Itachi, Itachi only tightened his grip on his arm though, yelling at him again,"Sasuke are you seeing what's happening to you, your turning into a vampire in other words turning evil". Sasuke had nothing to say to this, for the first time he realized it was true. "Come on guys the enterance to the hidden waterfall village is right through this path" Kakashi said. "Yeah but Jade said it's in a cave near the waterfall village enterance" Sasuke reminded Kakashi. "So look for a cave somewhere" Kisame said. "Well we better hurry we only got till tommorrow night to find the place and reverse the curse before Jade finds us" Naruto said, and this made Sasuke a little uneasy "One more day of getting to feel what being a human is like" Sasuke thought to himslef. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15, The Fountains.

Everyone looked for the cave but no one had any luck. Sasuke wandered over to a wall in the mountain by the waterfall. "Sasuke there's no cave here" Naruto said pulling Sasuke away. "Do you really think an anceint cave would just be in plain sight and everything" Sasuke asked Naruto. "Well no" he replied. "Well for some reason I feel like somethings right here" Sasuke said putting a hand up to the wall, and found it to slide through. "Wow, let me try" Naruto said as he tried the same thing, but his hand wouldn't go through. By now the others had all come over and seen what was going on. "You probley have to have vampire blood to get in Naruto" Sakura said bluntly. "O" was Naruto's reply. "I don't feel to safe though letting Sasuke go in there alone though" Kakashi said. "Well what are we going to do, no one else can get in but me then" Sasuke said in a bit of an angry tone. "Calm down, I wasn't finished" Kakashi interupted. "Mabey we could trick this little spell, you have vampire blood in you now but who else here has your blood to" Kakashi finished. "Itachi, but. . ." Sasuke replied. "But nothing Sasuke it's probley a better idea anyway for someone to go in there with you" Itachi said interupting Sasuke, he seemed to be the only one who could control Sasuke at this point. "Fine" Sasuke said in agreement walking through the wall. Itachi went to follow as Kakashi grabbed his arm stopping him for a second. "He's really turning into a vampire Itachi, watch your step with him, make sure he turns back no matter what, got it" Kakashi said in a low voice. "Don't worry I got it" Itachi replied. Itachi then walked through the wall, it was a little harder for him but he had Sasuke's blood, and was able to fool the spelled wall.

Inside the cave was amazing, the place was made completly out of white marble with a cool jade green river with multiple paths to follow. Sasuke was looking at the paths, "I have no idea where to go" Sasuke said. "Well I sure as hell don't" Itachi replied. Sasuke just ignored him and picked a path begining to explore the cave, Itachi followed. "Great now i have to watch my little tempered brother now" Itachi thought to himself. The sun outside had come up though and Sasuke soon got tired and colapsed while walking, Itachi caught him luckily though. "Looks like somebody's a little tired" Itachi said in a little sarcastic like voice. Sasuke just let out a little groan and fell asleep. "Well I guess the sun is up outside than" Itachi said to himself as he got comfortable and went to sleep to.

Soon Sasuke woke up and saw his brother was still asleep. "What good really honestly come if I wake him up, he's just going to yell at me again" Sasuke said to himself as he started to walk off. Itachi was awake though and had heard Sasuke, appearing in front of him startling the little 12 year old. "Would you just cool that attitude of yours Sasuke" Itachi told Sasuke. "Just like I said your just going to yell at me"

"Well I wouldn't have if you would have woken me up"

"You were already awake"

"Yes but I wanted to see if you were going to do the smart thing and let me know you were awake"

"Well. . . "

"You have nothing to say back to me now uh"

"o just shut up Itachi" Sasuke said as he walked off. "Theres no point in trying to stop him, he can turn into a full blooded vampire for all I care" Itachi thought to himself as he watched his little brother walk off to his doom.

"I don't need him I'll be fine on my own I mean I have a way better chance at finding my way through this place than him" Sasuke thought to himself as he wandered around, "Although tommorrow I become a full blooded vampire I better pick up the pace than". Sasuke thought to himself as he started to run through the all the cooridoors.

Soon Sasuke found the room he was looking for. "Finnally" Sasuke thought aloud. He went over and read the scriptures by the 2 different fountains, the one on the left read. . . "Those who precious life shall never feel the power,  
Those who desire power may never find life, Those who have a destine may never see reality,and Those who believe in reality will never get anywhere,  
The one who wishes to find power and a destiny has found what they desire in this fountain". Sasuke than went to the next fountain to read what it said. "Those who desire power may never find life,  
Those who precious life shall never feel power, Those who believe in reality will never get anywhere, and Those who have a destiny may never see reality, Th one who iwshes to find life and reality has found what they desire in this fountain". "The fountain on the left must be the one to remain a vampire and the other one must be for the human one, the one I want". Sasuke walked over to the fountain on the right untill a voice stopped him. "Don't do it" Jade said in the far corner of the room. Sasuke spun around staring at her, "Why shouldn't I".

Itachi stood in the hallway he and Sasuke had their fight in and decided to try and find his way out of there. He wandered around for a few minutes before running into the hallway that lead to where Sasuke and Jade were. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16, Decisions

Jade reached inside her bag, pulling out a crystal glass. "Take it" Jade ordered. Sasuke took the glass looking at the 2 fountains, starting at the one which would turn him human.

Itachi could sense his little brother nearby and started to run down the hall way, since he also sensed somebody's elses energy with him.

"I wouldn't do that" Jade told Sasuke, Sasuke looked back at her "and why would I not want to become human again". Sasuke was now staring Jade straight down in the eyes, his sharingan active as he felt somthing come over him, making it harder to keep it activated. "Drink from the one of the vampire and you'll get amazing strength, no one will be able to stop you, you'll be invincible, you'll get to do whatever you want" Jade told him, trying to get him to drink from the fountain of her choice. Sasuke thought for a minute before realizing something and repling to her, "You weren't alwas a vampire, this curse took over you and you couldn't figure out how to stop it and turn back into human, but with it being your turn to take on the responsiblity of the curse you found out the truth, if I turn into a vampire you'll get my human half and be able to turn into a human again".

Itachi came into the room, hearing Sasuke's last statement.

"So you've firgured it out than" Jade started, "I was to young and to weak to stop the curse and now i have a chance to get my old life back". "Sasuke, don't listen to her, she's only going to try and trick you for her own benifit" Itachi shouted to Sasuke. "O shut up you pest" Jade said giving Itachi a stare that caused him to fall to the ground, before looking at Sasuke. "Come now Sasuke isn't all you've ever wanted is to be the best and surpass your brother, well now's your chance, drink from the fountain of the vampire" Jade stated. Sasuke looked from Jade to the fountains to his brother. "I can see your still wearing the robe I gave you a few nights ago" Jade pointed out seeing the crimson cloak on Sasuke still "why would you keep it on all this time if you hate me". "Mabey cause it was cold" Sasuke replied, although he didn't honestly know why he had kept on the cloak. Sasuke was really getting angry at Jade and was staring her right in the eye not realizing his sharingan had deactivated, as Jade started to put him under a little spell tempting him to the fountain that would give her freedom. "Go ahead, all your dreams can come true if you do it" she whispered motioning towards the vampire fountain. She had him Sasuke started to wander towards the fountain in a little trance, dipping the glass in the cool liquid. "Sasuke don't do it" Itachi shouted, watching his little brother about to ruin his life. "He can't hear you" Jade informed him as he struggled against her hold. Itachi started to get some freedom standing "your losing your powers and starting to become human". "Awww yes I am and the more human I am the less your brother is" she hissed. Itachi looked over at Sasuke as Jade went over by the human fountain, pulling out another cup and filling it with the cool liquid that would promise her her freedom. "This liquid will only work if he drinks the vampire liquid" Jade said to no one inparticulare. Itachi stood there not knowing what to do, he couldn't go after either of them without Jade making Sasuke drink, they were both trapped.

Sasuke put the glass to his lips, as he started to tip the glass. "Nooo" Itachi yelled as Sasuke started to drink, he then looked over at Jade."You" he said as Jade drank the whole glass in 3 swallows. "I can feel my human half returning" she said as Sasuke took the last sip from the glass. Jade made a little noise as she grabbed her throat falling to the ground, Sasuke still in the trance just collapsed. "Sasuke" Itachi said running over to his little brother. He knelt down picking Sasuke up and resting him against his shoulder, holding him as tight as he could kissing the top of his head, "please. . . please come back otouto" he whispered. "It's to late, he's doomed to a life like mine was for years" Jade said standing up, looking 100 human. Itachi gently laid Sasuke down, "good then I'll be able to kill you easier" he hissed getting up and going at Jade. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17, End of darkness

Jades eyes widened, not knowing what to do as Itachi went after her with a kunia in his hand.She managed to dogde falling to the ground. "Who's the pathetic one know" Itachi said grabbing her cloak and throwing her against a wall."You were better off a vampire" Itachi continued walking over to Jade, untill he heard a little groan from the other side of the room. He looked over to see his little brother waking up, he looked and was 100 vampire now though. "Sasuke" Itachi said in a low whisper before looking over and threatening Jade again, "your dead". Itachi than walked over pulling Jade up to where their gazes met and Itachi using Tsukiyomi on her. Itachi went over to Sasuke, "are you ok". Sasuke just groaned a bit, slowly coming to. He was still in a haze from the trance and the fact he had just turned into a full blooded vampire. Sasuke slowly got up and leaned up against a wall. His skin was snow white now, he had extremly sharp teeth and fangs, and his eyes had left their soft onyx color and had turned pour black with a look to kill in them, they were souless and evil just like Jade's had been. Itachi looked at Sasuke in concern, not knowing what he was going to do now. Sasuke just looked over from Itachi to Jade and than down, to a little puddle of water on the floor where he saw his reflection and had seen what he had turned into, he clawed at the ground, closing his eyes, teethe clenched. "Thank God your ok otouto" Itachi said in a low whisper. Sasuke looked up imedeatly in shock at hearing his brother calling him 'otouto'. "I. . . Itachi" Sasuke asked slowly.

Slowly off in a corner though Jade was waking up, Itachi haddn't fully put her under Tsukiyomi when he attacked her. She picked up a rock and quietly walked over to Itachi and Sasuke. Raising she large rock and aiming it at Sasuke Itachi looked over seeing what Jade was about to do. As Jade threw the rock Itachi grabbed Sasuke pulling him over to himself with Sasuke's back against him, getting him out of the collesion course with the rock that Jade had set. Sasuke just clinged onto the arms that had a firm grip on him, looking over at Jade. Jade eyed them both, "congradulations Sasuke, your now a true vampire" she said with a devilish smirk. By now Sasuke's vampire instincts were kicking in and he was mad. He slowly got up from Itachi and eyed Jade, making her take a kunia he took from Itachi. "Sasuke, you sure aren't a little kid anymore" Itachi said in a whisper as Sasuke made Jade kill herself, blood splattering everywhere. "It's over where" were the last words Jade ever heard from Sasuke as she hit the ground, lifeless. Itachi slowly got up from the ground grabbing holding onto Sasuke, as tears weld up in the back of his eyes. "shhhhhhh, don't cry otouto" Itachi cooed. At the word 'otouto' Sasuke looked up imeditaly, "a. . . aniki" Sasuke asked. "Shhhh, it's ok I'm here, I'm not going to let anything else hurt you" Itachi replied trying to calm Sasuke down, luckily it was working. "Come on I have an idea" Itachi said pulling Sasuke over to the fountain for humans. He took the goblet Jade had drunk out of and filled it with the liquid, then cut himself, just deep enough to draw blood and let it drip into the cup. "drink this with my human blood and the liquid that should turn you into a human, it might be enough to turn you back" Itachi said calmly holding the goblet to Sasuke. Sasuke took the goblet and slowly drank the whole thing, dropping the goblet he collapsed the the floor. Itachi knelt down next to him storking his hair waiting for something to happen.

Slowly Sasuke became human again, as he woke up. "Thank god your back" Itachi said embracing Sasuke in a huge bear hug. Sasuke was shocked at first at the emotion Itachi was showing but quickly gave into the hug, wrapping his arms around his aniki. "come on let's get outta here" Itachi said standing up. "Alright" Sasuke said happily in reply. The two of them slowly walked out of the cave the way they had came to find the others outside.

"Sasuke" Sakura screamed running over clinging onto her crush. After all Sasuke had gone through he wasn't going to dissapoint Sakura now, as he hugged her back. Itachi walked over to his teammate,"looks like he's all better now uh" Kisame asked. "Yep he's fine now" Itachi said in reply. Kakashi than walked over to the two akatsuki members, leaving his group to get back together, "man Sasuke I can't believe you were an acctual vampire what was it like" he could hear Naruto asking as he walked off. "thanks, if you two haddn't found Sasuke, well I don't know what would have become of him" Kakashi said, thanking the two.

The group all stayed together for another night before everyone said their good-byes, Sasuke's was the longest, not wanting to let go of Itachi untill Kakashi dragged him off, Sasuke in tears. After a while back in the village though Sasuke calmed down and everything got back to normal. He had killed Jade and become human again, he would have wished life would go back to normal, but knew that after reuniting with his brother it never would. Sasuke got older and moved on with his team, and Itachi continued working with the akatsuki, both enjoying their lives, but both having a void in their hearts. Never knowing if they'll ever see each other again.

The End 


End file.
